Angels, Demons, and Saiyans
by akgrownrandi
Summary: Raditz has been wished back to life with the help of a powerful demon. Bailey is awkward girl with no direction in life. Will the Z fighters be able to forgive Raditz's evil acts from the past? Will Raditz be able to open up his heart to these strange aliens known as Earthlings, or does he have something else up his sleeve?
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball Z/Super characters in this story. All are are owned by Akira Toriyama, except for my own character.

 **A/N: Not sure why I started this story, but I recently re-watched the beginning episodes of DBZ and thought, "Raditz's character is so mysterious, and underrated. Did he have a tough exterior, but also a soft side that we didn't get to see, like his father?"** **I wish Toriyama would have had him come back in later episodes to develop his character some more. As that is unlikely at this point, I decided to write up a story starring him and my OC. Yeah, sorry guys. I like romances. Let me know what you all think! R &R**

 **Angels, Demons, and Saiyans**

 **In The Beginning**

She had always thought she was stronger than all of the other average sized females of her age, but after a full day shift of cleaning and prepping the tournament grounds, the muscles in her arms were beginning to shake. She stopped and rested her chin on the tip of the mop handle in her hand, and sighed, "Finally finished."

Her heavy lidded eyes gazed down upon her small canine companion, who was hopping up and down with excitement; its tongue flapping through its smiling teeth. She knelt down to its level and took its face in her hands, "you just look _so_ exhausted!" She sarcastically told the little white dog, who replied with several licks to her face. She giggled. "Come on! Let's go home, Shot!" The girl said before turning around and unknowingly dunking her right foot into the bucket she had been using to mop with. "Ugh…" She tried shaking her foot free, but her balance was thrown off as her foot didn't release from the bucket as easily as she had hoped, causing the bucket of soapy water to spill out onto the arena floor, and her to fall flat on her face.

The young woman hurt her ego more than herself, but then again, this kind of luck was typical for her. The little white dog licked her master's face and whined in sympathy.

She felt a bit red-faced, but was just glad that nobody witnessed her misfortune. She stood up and dusted herself off and that's when she heard the terrier next to her begin to growl.

The young woman was suddenly face to face with a short, very round man with a bushy mustache and a balding head, "Bailey Scot!" when he screamed bits of spit flew in every direction, some of it hitting her cheek.

The girl swore her soul had jumped from her body from the male's sudden appearance and shrill voice in front of her. She grabbed her chest to try and settle her now thundering heart. "Oh…" she started nervously, "Uncle Heirloom. It's just you." The overweight man pointed a rigid finger firmly in front of her nose.

" _Boss_ Heirloom!" He snapped.

"Right," she mentally giggled at the ridiculous name he proclaimed for himself.

"It's 6:30 in the evening!" He motioned his hand over at the clock hanging over the arena.

Bailey squinted across the distance at the clock, and then looked closely at her watch before giving it a few shakes to make sure it was working, "Ah, so it is!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I don't pay over time!"

Bailey was momentarily distracted by the many grease stains her uncle had on the front of his shirt before finally replying. "But you wanted it all finished tonight before the inspections in the morning!"

"Well, then you should have gotten it done sooner." He taunted. "For breaking the rules, you're going to stand in as water boy during the tournament this weekend, as well as performing your normal duties!"

"What?! But I have things to…"

"Things to do? Like what? Watch marathons of your favorite show with your dog?!" He taunted.

Bailey clenched her fists at her sides, before swallowing down her frustration. "Alright. I mean, yes sir. I'll be there…"

"Bright and early!"

She nodded, but the man was already storming off, the rolls of his middle seeming to bounce with every step. When the middle aged man was out of sight, Bailey finally began to relax a little. "Oh! That man disgusts me! I can't believe we're even related! Someday I'll show him! And I do other things besides watching movies with my dog!" She yelled in his direction, though she couldn't think of anything to support her claim. She slumped over in defeat. "Come on, Shot. Let's go home." She prompted the dog, her right shoe making squishing noises with every step.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Hell…**_

The dark cave they were training in the past few years was quiet, and still. All that could be heard was the slight dripping of water echoing deep within the cavern. A tall, broad figure floated in the middle of the cave waiting for his attacker. He closed his eyes, and steadied his breath. He had to concentrate to gauge his opponent's next move. He ignored the cold bead of sweat trickling down the side of his neck.

" _There you are."_ The large man smirked. After a few moments he had found the attacker's dark ki energy. Even a person well trained in the art of ki manipulation would have missed it. The ki he was trained to sense was not of this world.

The blackened cave suddenly lit up with a brilliant green light. The man wasn't surprised though, he spun around just in time to knock the huge blast of energy away. The long black spikes of his hair waved wildly behind him from the impact of the blast hitting the cave rocks."You think that was going to surprise me?!" He exclaimed with a cocky attitude.

Then it happened; the attacker suddenly appeared from behind to attempt to knock his opponent in the back of the skull. "Not so fast!" The large man caught the foot of his opponent to spin him off course and tumbling to the craggy rocks below, but before the monster-like creature hit, he righted himself. The winged creature flew down to stand upon a stalagmite, and looked up at the levitating man whose long hair brushed gently against the backs of his calves.

The demon like creature smirked back; "I think it's time to test your real capabilities!" He crouched down and clenched his fists hard, pulling out vast amounts of the dark ki he had from within. The ki formed into different energy bubbles into the shapes of snake like creatures. "I hope you're ready for this one! Hydra Death!" The man above him powered up further as well, but this time his jet black hair burst with the bright intensity of gold; his eyes burning a laser green.

The bubble forms quickly dispersed from the demon to separate in all different directions to surround the man with the wild hair. Then as soon as the bubbles got close enough they burst into hundreds of different pinpoint ki blasts to attack him at once. The man hit and kicked left and right to avoid being hit by all of the laser-like bullets, but even _he_ wasn't quite quick enough. His shoulder and the top of his thigh took hits, and the impacts had stung like a hot needle to his flesh. His eyes widened as the pain just angered him more and compelled him to overcome the obstacle.

"I will not lose! I am not weak!" He powered up again, even though his muscles ached from his body being battered and trained vigorously over the past two years. He screamed with every breath from within, and let out anger he had kept dormant for so long. Even he was surprised by the sudden release of energy from within. The blast emanating from all around him was so great that it knocked the laser ki blasts away like a repelling magnet.

After he was safe from the attack, the tall man hovered for a moment reveling in the new found power he had just attained. Even the demon below was impressed. "You've had lots of emotions waiting to explode from within you for some time, it seems." The powerful man gazed in awe at the glow emanating from his skin, and looked behind him to see his golden hair had grown even longer. He hovered in the air for a moment more before suddenly dropping down from the sky and landing softly on a flat rocky surface nearby. The demon powered back down to normal, and flew to the flat surface his opponent stood upon. "You're ready now, Raditz. My son." He put a hand on his student's shoulder.

The tall muscular man was swelling with pride, and smirked back at his mentor. Finally, he too powered back down to normal; his hair and eyes reverting back to their normal onyx color. "I'm ready, Master Abyss."

"You will get your revenge, and I will get to conquer the earth and heavens." The demon named Abyss said with certainty releasing his hand from his student's shoulder.

"What must I do?" Raditz asked impatiently.

The demon laughed at his eager student. "Close your eyes, and calm your mind." Raditz did as he was told. "This may be a bit uncomfortable for a moment." Raditz opened his eyes back up for a moment wondering what his mentor meant by that, but without hesitation the demon grabbed Raditz by the face with a huge clawed hand. The burly saiyan was taken aback by the sudden intrusiveness, and tried to tear the monster's grasp from his face, but Raditz was no match for the demon's lightening quick speed as he was now forcefully entering through of the saiyan's nose and mouth via vaporization.

After fully entering the saiyan's body and mind, the wild haired man fell to the ground writhing in agony; his body's natural defenses trying desperately to get rid of the viral entity. "Accept it, my son! If you do not, the pain will only linger!" Raditz howled from the sheer amount of torture he felt his body going through.

"Calm down and accept it, Raditz!"

The muscular man rolled over to face the dusty ground. He clenched his fists, and squeezed his eyelids hard. He opened his mouth wide causing dust to fly as he exhaled hard and groaned. His abs contracted intensely as he tried desperately to keep himself from vomiting. Sweat poured from his forehead and onto to dirt below him. He managed to get up on his shaky knees, but the pain still tortured his body within. The pain was so unbearable that he instinctively began pounding the rocky surface beneath him causing it to crack and crumble. At last the ground gave out and his limp body fell hitting against the jagged rocky walls, and onto the cave floor, nearly hitting a few stalagmites around him.

Raditz's bloodied and bruised body laid spread out on the dusty ground unmoving and quiet until finally his eyes sprang open and he started gasping for air. As he lay there still unmoving, and breathing hard he attempted to adjust to the newcomer within, but his surroundings spun immensely, his heart thudded against his ribs.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to me soon. I'll be able to add power to your body and mind, but I cannot control everything. You still have control over your inner most desires, wants, and needs. You're still you, but with a great advantage." Raditz still lay there unmoving, his breathing finally slowed down. His dark circled eyes stared blankly at nothing, seemingly almost dead. The only strength he had left in him was enough to move the few muscles that controlled the corner of his lip to form into an overconfident smirk.


	2. A Wish Granted

**A Wish Granted**

Raditz sauntered out of the gargantuan cave feeling better than ever. All of his muscles feeling renewed. Now that the demon, Abyss fused with his body, he felt a new sense of power he hadn't felt in a long time. He could feel the dark ki tingling deep within; ready to be put to good use. "What's the plan?" Raditz asked while pacing impatiently. "When are we going to get out of this imprisonment of eternal damnation?!"

" _Calm yourself, my son. It will be soon_." The voice within Raditz's psyche said, calming the restless saiyan. " _I've found a being on Earth that possesses darkness within his heart and a mind free of cluttered thoughts, perfect for possessive dream transference."_

"What is that?" Raditz asked with genuine curiosity. _"I can find the dark ki energy of his mind and while he's asleep I can keep him in a somewhat lucid dream state. From there, I can persuade him into doing anything I want."_

"Isn't that the same thing as possessing someone?" He questioned.

The demon within him cackled with delight. " _You catch on quickly."_

* * *

 **Later that day on Earth…**

"When are we going to have a chance to get the Dragon Balls again?!" A young blue toned creature complained to no one in particular. He and his other two young underlings were fully clad in pajamas. They took out their sleep sacks for the night, each one smoothing out their own on the soft cool grass below. A chilly breeze ruffled the dog creature's furry ears. His teeth chattered in response. "Master Pilaf, why can't we just accept Bulma's offer to stay inside Capsule Corporation tonight?" He asked holding himself in an attempt to keep warm. "You dare to question my decision, Shu?!" He barked at his furry subordinate. Shu lowered his ears whimpering in fear.

"Besides we wouldn't be sleeping out here if you two had only gathered the Dragon Balls like I asked!" Pilaf implicated.

The little ebony haired girl named Mai interjected, "but wouldn't it have been a better idea to accept Bulma's request? Then we could have swiped the Dragon Radar to find the seven balls ourselves?" The doll faced girl always was the brains of the group. Anyone might wonder why she'd choose to stick with the couple of bumbling simpletons. "Besides…" she started poking her two index fingers together while looking down at the ground bashfully, "Trunks is in there as well."

The two others stared at her incredulously and replied in unison, "What are your true intentions, Mai?"

The little girl's cheeks flushed pink as she was now feeling completely embarrassed by her confession. She immediately retreated into her sleep sack. "Nothing! Going to sleep! Goodnight!" Pilaf and Shu were both left befuddled at the girl's odd behavior. The two male creatures followed suit climbing into their sleep sacks as well. They both took longer than usual to fall asleep as over exaggerated snores came from Mai, but eventually all three drifted off soundly to sleep.

About an hour later, the anthropomorphic dog was completely outside of his sleep sack, legs and arms sprawled out wide, and drool threatening to drip off of his long tongue hanging lazily out of his mouth. Mai was curled up into a ball sleeping soundly with a curious smile on her face. "Mmm… Trunks." She unknowingly whispered.

Their master Pilaf; however, wasn't sleeping as soundly. He was in a deep sleep, but tossed and turned as sweat beaded on his forehead. He mumbled incoherently a few times. "Hummm, Dragon Balls…"

Within the child demon's dreaming mind, Pilaf was at what looked like a carnival. He had just gotten done winning a few games, and marched proudly around with an enormous stuffed bear on his shoulders. "Don't worry Bear, we will make our wish as soon as we find the Dragon Balls. Then we can live together, just you and me! We'll go on adventures, and take over the world so we can have endless amounts of candy and fun!" He laughed maniacally.

" _You want the Dragon Balls, do you?"_ A low soothing voice appeared out of nowhere. Pilaf frantically looked around to see where the intrusive voice was coming from. "Who's there?!" He demanded looking left and right. A slim figured demon with ebony skin appeared in front of Pilaf, his red eyes shining eerily bright. His sudden appearance caused the smaller blue demon to fall backwards in fright. "What if I told you that I can make your… " he looked around at the very unthreatening environment around him, "…little fantasy here come true?" He offered.

Pilaf jumped up in delight. "Really?! You could do that for me?!"

"Yes, however, you must do something for me in return." He enticed. Pilaf stared dumfounded, "What do you mean?"

"I need you to gather the Dragon Balls as soon as possible, and wish the saiyan Raditz back to life on Earth."

"Saiyan?" Pilaf questioned with his blood beginning to boil. "No way! Those saiyans cause me nothing but trouble! Especially that Son Goku!" He shook his fist angrily.

"Son Goku? Ah, you mean Kakarott. Raditz informed me of his younger saiyan brother who had assisted the demon traitor Piccolo in his death long ago. His father's soul was extremely disappointed in his son for choosing such a weak and mundane path in life." He explained.

"Wait! You're a demon from the underworld!?" Pilaf blurted out just coming to the conclusion of who he was speaking to. "Yes! You impertinent little fly!" The demon barked grabbing Pilaf by the front of his outfit. Pilaf cowered before the entity threatening him. Abyss quickly calmed himself and put the demon child back down on the ground. "You wish Raditz back, and I will make your wish come true, with an extra perk. Raditz will destroy those annoying saiyans on Earth. It's a win win." He said with certainty. Pilaf smiled with conviction.

"Alright. It shall be done then!" Pilaf exclaimed with a new sense of confidence.

Pilaf awoke with a snort from his insightful dream. "Men!" He commanded causing both Mai and Shu to sit straight up as a board. "Yes sir!" They replied with a salute. "We're going to accept Bulma's offer. We're going inside!" Both Shu and Mai hopped with excitement. "We're going to stay somewhere warm!" Mai yelled while dancing around with Shu in a celebratory fashion. "We're not staying the night!" Pilaf corrected them. Both of his subordinates were immediately disappointed. "We're going to get the Dragon Balls." Pilaf smirked.

After finally managing to swipe the Dragon Radar, and one of Capsule Corporation's fastest jets Pilaf, Mai, and Shu were able to gather all of the Dragon Balls within a few hours. Mai placed all seven of the balls in front of them. They glowed in unison and pulsed with power. Pilaf made the first bold step. He stretched his arms out wide and proclaimed confidently, "Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth! Shenlong!"

Suddenly, all seven of the balls started reacting to the imp's command. The evening sky grew darker and ominous, and the balls glowed as bright as stars before a monstrous beam of light shot out from them, swirling around in an elaborate dance up to the sky. The bright string of light soon disappeared to reveal a gargantuan emerald colored dragon. Shu and Mai held each other in fright as they looked upon the magnificent creature in the sky.

"You have summoned the Eternal Dragon, Shenlong. I shall grant you three wishes. What is it you desire?" The god-like creature bellowed from above. Pilaf's knees were quaking beneath him, but he swallowed down his fear and commanded, "I-I wish for the saiyan Raditz to be brought back from the dead!"

"It shall be done!" The booming voice exclaimed, its voice echoing in the distance. The eternal dragon's eyes glowed brightly before fading back to a dull red. "Your first wish has been granted. What is the second wish you desire?" Pilaf stood there looking around for the saiyan he supposedly just resurrected. Mai interjected, "I wish for a new pair of boots!"

"And I wish for the biggest, most delicious doggy bone on earth!" Shu added drooling.

Pilaf stared at them confounded, "You can't wish for such trivial things!"

"Your second and third wish has been granted!" The dragon boomed again.

"What?!" The impish child said dejectedly.

"I now bid you farewell." The massive dragon disappeared almost instantly, leaving the seven Dragon Balls floating high in the air. The glow of the orbs faded out before finally dispersing through the air to all new areas of the Earth, waiting to be found once again.

Mai was already putting on her new, shiny pair of black combat boots, and Shu was gnawing on the twenty foot long dinosaur bone in front of him. When Pilaf tried to shoo the dog-like creature away from the bone he was met with a low growl causing the small demon to cower away.

* * *

 **Not too far away…**

"Are you sure of what you've seen?" A somewhat short muscular man asked aloud. A group of four was flying towards the location one of them had witnessed the eternal dragon summoned. "Yes! I'm absolutely sure!" The middle aged female replied from the arms of the tallest of the group. She knew the darkening of the sky and the bright flashing lights in the distance were all too familiar. Someone had summoned the dragon. It could just be something harmless, but often times it was not.

"Why are you coming along anyway?! I told you to stay put, Woman!" The man with the flame like black hair provoked. The green Namekian man whom was carrying the woman wasn't even sure himself how she managed to con him into taking her with, let alone carry her. The teal haired woman, Bulma sneered back at the man, "Well, Your Highness, when are you going to learn that I don't take orders from haughty, stuck up asses?!" The man, named Vegeta uttered through gritted teeth, "you're lucky there's more pressing issues right now, Woman. Otherwise you'd be getting the punishment of your life!"

"Is that a promise?!" She teased not feeling the least bit threatened. Vegeta's face flushed a furious red. The man in the orange gi beside him looked deeply concerned and whispered to the shorter man, "Vegeta, you could hurt her badly. I don't think battling Bulma would be that great of an idea, no matter how brave she's being."

"Kakarott, it's times like these that I'm glad you're such an idiot." Kakarott, or Goku as most people addressed him, just stared at Vegeta completely perplexed.

About twenty feet in the air, a large man with long wild black hair floated down and landed on the ground in front of Pilaf, Mai, and Shu. Although his armor was still badly damaged from the last battle he had on Earth, his skin now appeared untouched. It was a perk of being wished back from the dead. He closely observed the front and back of his hand still trying to grasp the reality of what had happened. He instinctively started patting the mid-line of his chest where a hole had once been made by the demon Piccolo's deadly ki blast years ago. The hole in his armor remained, but the flesh exposed was intact; not even a visible scar remained. Raditz unwound his tail that he usually kept wrapped around his waist, and flicked it in excitement. His body was whole again.

He smirked at the three children cowering before him, and closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. He didn't realize just how much he had missed breathing in the sweet crisp air of a planet's atmosphere. He opened his eyes, shook out the long spikes of his hair, and rolled his shoulders a few times to feel the awesomeness that it was to be alive.

"It feels good to be back! Now to test out this new power."

The three young creatures were so frightened by Raditz comment, they all turned and scattered away in different directions. "I hope you know what you've just done!" Shu screamed.

Raditz chuckled, loving the feeling of such inferior weaklings cowering in fear before him.


	3. Welcome Not Welcome

**Welcome... Not Welcome**

 **A couple hours before...**

The steaming hot shower instantly relaxed the over taxed muscles of Bailey's body. She massaged the sides of her neck and shoulders and leaned her forehead against the shower wall, letting the stream fall freely over her head. She watched the suds wash off her body and swirl down the drain as thoughts from earlier distracted her.

" _Things to do? Like what? Watch marathons of your favorite show with your dog?!"_

Her uncle's words repeated over and over in her mind. "What's wrong with watching TV with my dog? It makes me happy!" She reassured herself. She turned the handle to shut off the water, and stepped out onto her fuzzy bath rug. She grabbed her towel and ferociously scrubbed her head and body dry. She stared at her round mirror, and wiped away the fog that blurred the glass with her hand. Her shoulder length brown hair fell shaggy around her face. She brushed the uniquely white striped chunk of hair behind her ear, and blinked at the green eyed woman in her reflection.

"He's right. I _am_ pretty hopeless." She shrugged her shoulders, "and I don't really care!" A smile immediately replaced her frown. "Shot! It's time for lady's night!" The little terrier in the background barked excitedly. She knew exactly what that phrase meant. Cuddle time with her human, and lots of puffed popcorn thrown her way.

Bailey walked to red leather couch with a giant bowl of hot buttered popcorn in tow. Shot barked enthusiastically nearly knocking the bowl from the woman's arms. "Alright alright! Here!" She threw a few pieces to the floor. The terrier hopped down and munched on the kernels littering the floor.

The episode had started where it had left off from last time. Bailey loved badass characters, slow building plot lines, and lots of action. She stuffed another handful of steaming popcorn into her mouth; Shot vacuumed up stray pieces with her tongue.

"You can't leave me!" A woman on the screen cried desperately.

"I have to. I don't belong in this place, and you know that!" The protagonist declared.

"You'll come back to see me again?"

"Of course! Can't stay away from that amazing ass for too long!" He teased flicking his cigarette to the ground, and grabbing the voluptuous woman's bottom with one hand while holding her head with the other and bringing her into a deep passionate kiss.

Bailey slurped loudly from the straw of her cup, and startled the sleeping dog next to her with a very unladylike burp. "Alright Shot. That's it for now. Time for bed, Girl!" She hit the button to turn off the television and walked blindly to her room. It was late, close to ten thirty. It was pitch black in her apartment with all the lights off; her dog decided it was a good idea to pass right through her owner's legs, which caused Bailey to cross her legs awkwardly, step on her companion's paw and tumble to the floor. "Ugh! Shot! You can't do that when I can't see well!" The dog whimpered, and licked its paw. Bailey sighed in frustration, "Are you okay?" She took the little dog's paw in her hand and rubbed it gently with her thumb and gave it a little kiss. Shot licked Bailey signaling forgiveness.

She finally made it to her bedroom and turned on the lamp beside her bed. Shot jumped up and did a few circles on the bedspread before stretching out and plopping down. Bailey was just about to join her when she caught a glimpse of herself in her full length mirror. She had been wearing her usual night attire, a white tank with some blue drawstring shorts. She turned from one side to the other examining her waif like physique. The last scene of the episode of her show played out in her head. Bailey bit her bottom lip as she was a bit embarrassed to think that the way the protagonist grabbed his lover's behind was such a turn on.

She turned around to look over her shoulder at her own derriere. She never thought it was anything magnificent, in fact she thought it was rather small and unappealing. She exaggerated the lower curve in her back in an attempt to push her butt out to make it appear larger, but to no avail. She sighed heavily before walking away from the judgmental mirror, turned off the lamp and climbed into her down comforted bed. The cool feather stuffed blanket felt amazing on her bare legs as she brought it up to her chin and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Bulma were about a hundred feet away from Raditz' position, when they suddenly recognized that signature long shaggy dark hair. Raditz stood on a grassy mound, the very same spot in which he had levitated down from a few moments ago after being wished back. All four of them gasped in surprise.

"Raditz! He's alive!" Bulma called out.

All three males landed only about fifteen feet from the large saiyan; Piccolo dropped Bulma in a rather undignified way causing her to land on her butt. "Hey! Don't you know how to treat a lady?!" But all three of the males didn't react to the teal haired female's lecture; they were much more interested in the person before them.

"Hello, Little Brother." The tall saiyan began.

"Raditz. What are you doing here?" Goku replied ignoring the taller man's reconciliation.

"You've been wished back; I assume, judging from the darkened sky a few moments ago!" Bulma goaded.

"You'd be correct." Raditz smirked crossing his arms confidently.

"What's the justification for this return?" Vegeta interjected. "Or is it to die by that lower class saiyan's hand again." He jested looking in Goku's direction, but Goku wasn't fazed by the shorter man's derisive remark.

Raditz was about to answer the saiyan prince's interrogation, but stopped. _"I can sense something. Yes. Raditz, be careful! Those two saiyans are endowed with godly ki too!"_ Abyss cautioned his host. Raditz was a little unnerved but was careful not to show it. _"Instead of going right for the kill, it may be wiser to evaluate these two further."_ Raditz huffed, but didn't argue.

"Well…?" Vegeta prodded.

"I came to ask for forgiveness; a second chance at life."

"Someone wished you back with the Dragon Balls, just so you could apologize? What kind of fools do you take us for?!" Vegeta's patience was visibly starting to wear thin.

"Sorry. He's just a little mad because we were summoned back to earth during our training session."

"Kakarott! Are you defending him!?"

Goku shrugged. "Why not? Although, this technically will be the third chance I'll be giving you. With that second chance I gave you you pulled a wall over our eyes, so I won't be so gullible this time." He winked at his older brother.

"So you're giving him a chance, just like that?!"

"I say let's try it!" Bulma intervened.

"Bulma!" Vegeta yelled in disbelief.

"Hey, we gave you a couple of chances too, didn't we?" Bulma goaded her husband.

Vegeta just huffed and crossed his arms indignantly.

"Goku, Vegeta's got a point. How do we know he's not out to destroy the people of earth like last time?" Piccolo added.

Goku let the thought rattle around in his brain for a moment. "That's okay! If he tries anything I'll take him on! Besides I kind of want to see if he's gotten any stronger!" Goku said with enthusiasm.

"Of course you'd say something like that." Bulma rolled her eyes.

Goku laughed, "I bet you've had time to train in the afterlife, just as I had!"

Raditz' smirk grew wider as he nodded in acknowledgement.

"It's settled then! You can stay at Capsule Corporation if you need a place to stay!" Bulma offered.

"What!? That overgrown porcupine is _not_ staying with us!" Vegeta opposed, pointing rudely at the taller saiyan. Raditz was starting to feel annoyed with his former superior. He never _did_ like Vegeta's pompous attitude that he had to put up with all those years ago. At least he wasn't as annoying as Nappa's mouthy jeers towards him.

"Where else do you suppose he stays? You know there's no room at Goku's, and I'm sure Gohan might take issue with his uncle who kidnapped him as a child!" Bulma countered. Raditz snickered at the memory.

"There are miles of outdoor wilderness…" the prince started.

"Oh, you're impossible!" Bulma interrupted, "Come on Mr. Son. You can stay at our place. We have plenty of room and service robots to attend you."

"Mr. Son!?" Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku… and even Raditz questioned the female, completely stunned.

"Well, he _is_ Son's brother. Wouldn't he share the same name?" Bulma asked apprehensively.

"Woah now, he may be my brother by blood, but I refuse to share my family name with that saiyan reject!" Raditz corrected.

Vegeta couldn't help but to snigger. Goku just shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, whatever." She waved the comment away, "It's settled then. Now let's head back, it's getting late! Tomorrow we can get you some new clothes." Bulma stated confidently poking a finger into Raditz fragmented chest armor.

"I-I don't need any clothes." Raditz turned his head away defiantly, a blush lightly dusting his cheeks.

"You might as well just go with it," Vegeta contended. "The woman won't let up."

Raditz finally gave up and uncrossed his arms, "fine. Do what you will."

"Let's go!" Bulma squealed excitedly as she jumped back into Piccolo's arms without warning causing the tall alien man to stumble back a bit. "What do I look like, your chauffer?!" Piccolo chastised.

All five of the adults headed back to Capsule Corporation. Raditz flew steadily behind the rest. _We may have hit a bit of a roadblock in our plan, but I need to know just how strong these Earth saiyans really are before we carry out our plan._ Abyss lectured his host. Raditz wasn't even sure of this new plan. His hands tingled in anticipation. He couldn't wait to blow away these earthlings, especially that annoying female, his incompetent younger brother, and that Namekian asshole that put him away so easily all those years ago.

 **A/N: Sorry for any confusion. I had to go back and correct a few things for the story to make sense. Writing stories is tough! :)**


End file.
